The fearful farm
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: The Baudelaires are sent to their new guardians who are after the fortune now that Olaf is dead, they soon run away a meet someone what happens next...., based on the books and the film.R
1. Chapter 1

YAY! my first fanfic, It's sort of based of the film but also the books, it's in the style of Lemony Snicket and its the first chapter,hope you like it

**Disclaimer**:I don't own ASOUE,Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler does, even though everyone wishes they do own it

* * *

_ The _word wicked as you know can mean many things. For example "wicked" could mean something like amazing, interesting, and cool But the word "wicked" could also mean something like terrible, evil and awful, and this term of wicked plainly describes what the Baudelaires' next guardians are like.

As you know the Baudelaires don't have a family and they are now on their way in the back of Mr. Poe's car to their new home hoping that this time it will be a good one.

"Mr. Poe where exactly are we going to live?"Klaus asked,Mr. Poe had to cough before he answered and finally said "You are going live on a farm with the Adams,Joe and Jessica"

"How are we related to them?"Violet asked

"I believe that Mrs Adams is your mothers cousin"Mr. Poe said to Violet, and soon the car fell silent as they drove across the bumpy country road down to the Adams' house.

* * *

It was a long and tedious journey a sentence which here means "it was a long and extremely boring journey down to the Adams' house but the Baudelaires made it"and when they reached the house the Baudelaires were almost asleep but the halt of Mr. Poe's car had just in time woke them up. A man and a woman came out of the house, the man was tall he had black hair and a mustache and was wearing jeans and a white top, the woman had dark blond hair and was wearing a pink t-shirt and dungarees

"hello I'm Jessica Adams and this is Joe we are glad to have you here"the woman said with a smile"and not to bother you Mr. Poep but we are very busy it would be best to leave"the man added, Mr. Poe nodded and left leaving them and the Baudelaires together, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were unsure what to think and I definitely know what is going to happen and you probably have a clear idea what is going to happen to the three orphans, and that thing is most certainly wicked.

* * *

I know it's **really** short but I hope you liked it so please press that magic grey and green button at the bottom of the page and review!

**TheBaudelaireOrphan**:)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ASOUE

_As_ the Baudelaires watched Mr. Poe's car drive away they had a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs that something bad was going to happen and that feeling that they felt was true. When they turned around to see their guardians, the faces of them had turned from happy,smiling,pleasant faces to wicked, mischievous, awful faces and the Baudelaires were scared.

"Now I heard that you like to Invent, read, and what ever that baby likes to"Jessica said with and evil smile "And that with come in handy"Joe added,sharing the same evil

"Now go inside and go in the kitchen,bye"Jessica said, Violet had her mouth open to speak but it was too late Jessica and Joe had already left so the the children had no choice but to leave for the kitchen.

In the kitchen they saw that there was a note lying on the table Klaus picked it up and read "This is wicked"he said after reading through it,Violet took it of him and also read it

"no it's not"Violet said looking and him"It's not amazing, interesting or cool"

"No I mean it's terrible, evil, and awful"Klaus corrected himself

"Could you read"Sunny said, now she was speaking in simple sentences

"It says:You MUST clean every inch of this house, cook our food, do our work on the farm , do our washing and more chores we think up for you and you will get one meal in return,Joe and Jessica"Klaus read aloud

"Well,we better get to work"Violet sighed tying her hair up in her ribbon"What's first on the list?"

"Cleaning out the animals pens"Klaus said

"Tada!"Sunny said holding up the tools,they each took one and set of for the first animals' pen,the pigs pen.

Once they arrived from trudging up to the pen they started work

"Violet could you invent something to get rid of the smell"Klaus said and smiled

"Sadly not"she said also smiling"The only thing I can do is work"

"Uh-Oh"Sunny said pointing at the shovel she dropped, since it was to big

"Here"Violet said giving her a smaller shovel"just try your best"

"thank you"Sunny replied

and soon they were finished the pig pen and went on to the other pens and soon they were finished but, poor Sunny it was hard for her to do the work because she was working with something scarcely bigger than her but the next job I think she will enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**(Drum roll)It's the next chapter sorry it's taken a while but here it is!

* * *

**

_Once_ again the Baudelaires are in the kitchen looking at the list to see what was next

"Klaus what's next on the list"Violet asked, Klaus smiled and said "I think Sunny should read this one" ,giving his small sister the list her face lit up even before she had it in her hands as she knew what is was going to be.

"Cooking!"she shrieked and Violet smiled

"Well we better get going, what can we cook?"Violet said putting on an apron

"We better look in the cupboards"Klaus said and they got two work and guess what they found?...not pasta but a tin of tomato soup and Sunny was not pleased.

"Oh I'm sorry Sunny but what else can we do ?"Violet said trying to cheer her up

"Use these"Klaus said walking in the room with a whole bunch of things in his arms, Violet and Sunny sighed in relief went over to where he was and helped him with the things "Thanks Klaus"Sunny said and she got started making something out of the ingredients

* * *

Both Violet and Klaus helping her she had made the perfect meal and in fact she had made soup leek and potato soup and it smelled delicious the room was filled with smiles and the sent of lovely leek and potato soup but that soon turned into scared,frightened faces and not a very pleasant smell because their guardians had just walked into the room waiting to see if the food was ready.

"So orphans what have you cooked for us?"Joe said Violet cleared her throat and managed to say"Leek and potato soup"her voice was small and quiet "What"he asked "Leek and potato soup"she said again "Oh well that's not good enough for us"Joe said looking at his wife they were both wearing the same wicked smile and with one might heave they pushed the soup on the floor "Bye"Jessica said and they vanished Sunny started to cry because she had worked hard on cleaning the pens and now she had just finished making a soup. Klaus comforted Sunny and Violet cleaned up the soup and luckily Klaus noticed that there was a little bit of it left so they all shared that and went to there small bedroom to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short but I can't help it, Thanks for the reveiws and I hope I get more if you press the button down there**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of The fearful farm is HERE!!, ok I was going to write it as the next day but I had an different idea, also the other chapter was about Sunny right? Well that chapter is kinda in honour of fanfictions very own LittleMissSunnyBaudelaire! Ok enough of me here's the chapter

* * *

**

_ Listening _is something people do very often and the reason people listen often is because they can't help listening and the reason for this is because you can't turn off you ears you can't stop hearing noise unless you decided to see what it was like and you deafened yourself like a good accomplice of mine. There is lots of ways you can listen for example if you are in school and you are trying to get a important piece of information or you are on a secret mission and need to know what to do or if you are secretly listening to what someone is saying like a certain young Baudelaire.

Klaus the middle Baudelaire and an avid reader could not get to sleep since he kept thinking of his evil guardians, tossing and turning in his bed he tried to think of something else someone kinder, but the thought of someone kinder drove his mind to the Quagmires friends of the Baudelaires. There was Duncan, Isadora and Quigley, Duncan was the one who wanted to be a journalist and middle of the triplets, Isadora was the poet of the family and she loved writing couplets as the youngest triplet and the only girl, and Quigley was the oldest and he liked maps. To get his mind of things Klaus secretly snuck out the bedroom and was about to secretly go down stairs to get a drink but something stopped him, he could here his guardians talking downstairs so he decided to secretly listen.

Downstairs was Joe and Jessica Adams and they were talking about something that nobody should listen to. "Joe how are we going to get it!"Jessica cried "Get what?"Joe said eating popcorn and watching television "The fortune! You numskull"Jessica said switching off the television "Hey I was watching that"Joe said Jessica sighed "Joe if you aren't going to pay attention then we will never get are hands on the fortune" "But Olaf might find out and something bad might happen"Joe said worridly "Joe! Olaf is dead we can get the fortune!"Jessica said annoyed "Ah, but how exactly are we going to get it"was her replied "Thats what I've been asking you, now we are back to the beginning"Jesscia said. Klaus could not believe what he was hearing that these new guardians are going to try and steal the fortune he had to tell his siblings but he couldn't they were asleep getting a good rest so he decided to get a rest too.

* * *

**Right thats it, I know it's short but I still can't help it! anyway please review, hope it was good**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally it's the fifth chapter, I am so sorry that it has taken so long but finally here it is!.**

_ It _was morning, early in the morning. Most people hate getting up early in the morning, but sometimes it's a special occasion and you have to or maybe you have to write very important details about very important peoples lives whom you dedicate your life to, or maybe you have to do work very early in the morning as the guardians lounge around plotting something.

Violet, the oldest Baudelaire who was carrying Sunny her younger sister, had woken up to find Klaus pacing back and fourth in the room, "Klaus what's the matter?"She asked "Thank goodness your awake Violet! I have something important to tell you"he went over to where Violet was, and then the door burst open

"And what would that be?"A very familiar voice intruded into the room and into the conversation "N-Nothing"Klaus stuttered, "Nothing, it can't be nothing!"she said making him more nervous "Ok I'll tell you"he got out the chores list "The Really important thing is.. our Favourite chore of all time mucking out the animals and then give them all a wash....? which gives us two meals" she glared, nodded and left. Of course Klaus picked something at random but after saying that, they had to go do the job.

* * *

Once they had all gotten to the first place, the stable, they started their work. Violet got the horses out, Klaus started the work, and once the horses were out Sunny tried to look after them, "I'm so stupid for picking this"Klaus said "It's not your fault, anyway what were you going to say"Violet told him "Last night I couldn't possibly get to sleep so when I was about to get a drink I over heard them talking-"he said but stopped as something caught his eye "What?, What were they talking about?"

"Camera"

"Huh?"Violet asked confused "Camera? They can't be talking about cameras, that's not very important", "I know, what I meant was that, look there's a camera up there, they can see what we're doing"Klaus explained "I can't tell you.....wait I'm sure I can tell you how much I love doing this job, I'm mean we all love it so much", " Oh yes"Violet went on with what Klaus was doing "Please go on" "Well last night I'm sure I over heard them saying how much we'd hate this job and they laughed" "That's very untrue we love doing this, thank you for saying that"Violet said and they quietly went on with their work.

* * *

Jessica and Joe, were watching them confused as to what was going on "Some thing's odd with these they are acting strange"Jessica said "Yes, I have an idea"Joe said he picked up a microphone and spoke into it, the Baudelaires could here it "Could Claude Baude-thingy please make his way to the lounge, I repeat, could Claude make his way to the lounge" Jessica looked at him "Come on we better get there first" so they left for the lounge

When Klaus was there he sat down and they talked "We..have a feeling..that you know something"Joe said "Let me explain, last night you heard us talking and obviously what you said at the stable was a lie because we were not talking about that, so what were we talking about?"Jessica said "You want our fortune and your not going to get it"he said sternly "Oh and how do you know that?"Joe said hiding something behind his back "Your going to kill me!and wait until you get your hands on it and do away with the rest of us!"Klaus cried "But we won't let that happen to us again!" "try and stop us then!"Jessica shouted and Klaus ran.

He ran out the house and all the way to Violet and Sunny

"We've got to leave"he told them panting

"Why?"Sunny asked meaning "I know it's evil here but what is happening?"

"They want to get their hands on our fortune and they were going to kill me"he explained, Violet began to tie her hair up in her ribbon

"I have an idea, could you pass the unused pitch fork Klaus"she said

"Here, why do you need it"he passed it over to her

"I'm going to make another grappling hook like the one I made when we were living with Olaf, but it won't be as good"she explained

"What are we going to do with it?"Klaus asked

"You see our bedroom window up there?"she pointed "We are going to climb in there instead of going through the house we have got to work quick, could you pass me that rope?"

"Sunny do you think you could bend the fork prongs with your teeth?"Violet asked handing over the pitch fork

"Rodger!"Sunny said, the fork was clean so she could get straight to work

"Klaus could you spread out hay on the ground under the window so if we miss it won't make a noise crashing down"she said "And I'll tie the rope to the fork with the Devil's Tongue"

And soon they had a hook,

"O.K. We need to get this on the windows handle first so we can climb in the window"Violet said

"Ersatz!"Sunny cried which meant "Why can't I climb the wall and open it like them time at the Squalors?"

"I think you've used your teeth enough today and this is safer and quicker"Klaus explained and Sunny nodded in agreement

"On the count of three...One ...Two...Three!"Violet said and as she had planned and as always her invention worked, one of the bent prongs caught hold of the latch and flung the window open, the hook came down onto the straw not making much noise they pulled it back and got ready to throw it again

"And again.. One.. Two.. Three!."she said and the hook rested on the ledge they carefully let go of the string and pulled at it

"It seems safe enough, Sunny is the lightest so she should go first"Violet said and Sunny climbed carefully up the rope, when Sunny got halfway Klaus started to climb and when Klaus got halfway Violet climbed it and very soon they were in their room

"Lets pull this in and hide it under a bed in case they find out"Violet said pulling it in and hiding it under her bed

"I'll block the door"Klaus said putting a chair in front of it and sitting down

"Nap"Sunny said yawing and snuggling in Klaus' arms to have a nap

* * *

And so they waited and waited and waited until night fell

Klaus was asleep

Sunny was asleep

Violet was awake

she was lying on her bed, she sat up and looked out the window, it was dark. She remembered the time when she couldn't get to sleep one night and thought of an invention that could fling sheep back and fourth to count, she went down stairs to get things when she had bumped into her father who took her out side and they gazed up at the night sky they saw stars and Violet saw some that when she put them together looked like a gear, her father called it Violet and when she went to sleep that night she thought about constellations. And as she looked closely out the window she saw that very same unnamed constellation clearly as you can see stars a lot clearer in the country, then she remembered her invention under her bed, she picked it up and walked over to the window.

She opened the window, Klaus stirred "Violet, what are you doing?"he said sleepily she turned around

"We're going to run away"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!Yay!

* * *

**

Violet let the rope fall down the open window, and placed the bent prongs against the ledge so it wouldn't fall down

"We can't run away, they'll find us"Klaus said "There isn't anywhere to hide"

"We'll find a place"Violet said "You wake Sunny and tell her what we're about to do, I'll look around the room for things that could be useful"

People aren't supposed to run away for any reason, even if the case is bad, but the Baudelaires ran away from the home they were staying in, the guardians taking care—or I should say torturing them, and something very good is going to happen, usually everything ends up bad, but this time it will end up good.

"Right guys, are we ready?"Violet asked

"Ready"Klaus said

"Dyear"Sunny said, which meant "Ready"

"Good, I'll go first"Violet said and she carefully went down the rope, when she eventually got to the bottom she called up and Klaus carefully lowered himself out of the window

"Clib"Sunny said which meant something like "Can I climb down with you Klaus?"

he nodded his head and Sunny crawled onto his arm, onto his head and clung on at his neck and shoulders, he slowly went down the side of the wall.

Klaus' feet gently landed on the straw they had placed the following day, he took Sunny from around his neck and held her

"So Vi, where do we go now?"he asked

"I'm not sure, maybe, maybe we should go back to the city"Violet answered "Perhaps we could start a new life away from danger"

"Violet your not eighteen yet we can't just go to Mr. Poe and take the money, he'd wonder why we were away and why we are taking the fortune"

"Yes, well come on we may as well get out now we have escaped"she said, Klaus nodded and they set of East towards hills, where hopefully when they got there they could plan out there way to the city.

They walked on and on, and up the hill all they could see was the little bumpy path which they had

arrived on, the entire farm and more hills and grassy land. They sighed and carefully trudged down the hills slipping slightly from the dew. The Orphans had made it to the front of the house and continued to walk on, scuffing their shoes on the bumpy road, they had walked very far and the sun was rising slowly, tired they stopped, Violet sat down on a small rock and Sunny curled up on her lap, they could no longer see the farm and were currently somewhere along the road, Klaus stood and looked around, he caught glimpse of a light he thought it as nothing probably just the sun but as he turned around he found that the sun was rising in another direction,

"Violet, look there's a light over there maybe someone can help us"

"Klaus, it's just the sun"Violet said glumly

"No Violet if you just look"

"Your probably just imaging things"

"Just turn around!"he said a pulled Violet by the shoulder

"Wow...I'm sorry Klaus that I didn't believe you I'm sorry"

"House?"asked Sunny, the youngest Baudelaire was right it was a house the light was coming from

"Should we, go and have a look, see if we can get help in any way?"Violet asked, her brother nodded and they went to look.

They came up to the place, it was quite a large building and it was quite fancy too, The children knocked on the door, no one came. They knocked some more, nothing, perhaps it was too early in the morning..?they searched around the house, all the curtains were wide open, and yet no one was in the nice little(well quite large)home. They Orphans decided they should rest, they curled up on the bottom of a hill and fell asleep.

When the Children woke up they saw the sun shining brightly on them, they looked around it was so peaceful. Klaus noticed a silhouette of a person standing by a tree

"Look, there's someone over there..they might be able to help?"

the children got up and climbed to the tree, the(now that they could see)girl turned around and just stared at the three Baudelaires in wonder as if they knew each other for many years and they had suddenly been reunited. Violet spoke up,

"H-hello my name is Violet Baudelaire and this is my brother Klaus and sister Sunny"

the girl smiled "So your the Baudelaires.."

"Yes..do you know us?"Klaus asked

"No, but I have heard so much about you, I have waited all my life to meet you, I heard the stories in the paper but I knew you were good..I wanted to help you"she replied, Violet gave a slight smile

"We have ran away once again, from guardians on the farm just in the distance, they knew of Olafs death, used us as slaves and tried to kill us they wanted what Olaf didn't get his hands on"

"Your fortune"said the girl

"Do you know if you could help us?"Klaus asked

"Well..I want to but I quite frankly don't know how...I lived with those people, they tried to steal from me, I did they very same as you did, and I found my parents' summer home, I've stayed here since I was 9"she answered "I suppose you can stay here for a bit, my name's Mary, by the way"

The Baudelaires smiled at Mary and she smiled back, they had gotten away from danger and found a new friend.


End file.
